


Anders (Different)

by aldiara



Category: Alles was zaehlt
Genre: Alles was zählt - Freeform, M/M, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deniz and Roman's first time. Fills in the blanks between episodes 306 and 307. (German version)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anders (Different)

**Author's Note:**

> Available in English and German. For Lilithilien.

„Bist du dir sicher, daß du das wirklich willst?“

Romans Worte hingen im Raum, klar und ruhig klangen sie in Deniz’ Ohren nach, aber er hatte echte Schwierigkeiten, sich zu konzentrieren, und er konnte Roman noch nicht mal sagen, daß er beileibe nicht fähig war, darauf eine zusammenhängende oder sinnvolle Antwort zu geben. Außerdem war die Frage, egal wie edelmütig Roman sie gemeint haben mochte, längst irrelevant. Ja, verdammt, er war sich sicher – aber selbst wenn er es nicht gewesen wäre, hätte sich die Frage erübrigt in dem Moment, als er die Tür geöffnet und Roman gesehen hatte, mit dem schummrigen Licht auf seiner Haut und den Wassertropfen, die von seinem Haar herunterliefen. Sicher, was war schon sicher? War er sicher, daß er eine Scheißangst hatte? Klar. War er sicher, was er da machte? Sowas von überhaupt nicht. War er sicher, daß er Roman wollte? Aber hundert Pro.

Roman stand nur da und sah zu ihm hoch, ohne zu blinzeln, der Blick direkt und unergründlich. Deniz gab die einzige Antwort, die er zu geben hatte und flüchtete sich nach vorne in seinen Mund, küßte ihn heiß und hilflos. Roman kam ihm bereitwillig entgegen, eine Hand an seiner Hüfte, die andere an seiner Wange, die Fingerspitzen warm und vertraut. Er roch leicht nach etwas herb Fruchtigem, Shampoo oder Duschgel oder sowas wohl, und Deniz konnte es plötzlich nicht mehr ertragen, irgendwas zwischen ihm und Roman zu haben. Seine Hände ertasteten den Rand des Handtuchs, das Roman um die Hüften geschlungen hatte, blind zerrte er daran, bis es nachgab und zwischen ihnen zu Boden fiel. Roman lächelte, Deniz konnte die Krümmung seiner Lippen an seinem Mund spüren. Er küßte ihn ungestümer und faßte nach seinen Hüften, zog ihn an sich, fast grob in seiner Unsicherheit. Die nackte Haut unter seinen Händen, der scharfe Schwung der Hüftknochen war wie ein Schock, doch nicht so sehr, wie zu spüren, daß Roman hart war; er fühlte seinen Ständer deutlich an seinem Oberschenkel und war einen diffusen, panikerfüllten Augenblick lang dankbar für die Kleiderschichten, die ihn noch vor bloßem Hautkontakt bewahrten, obwohl er gleichzeitig den störenden Stoff innerlich ganz schön verfluchte. Nicht zuletzt, weil ihm unglaublich heiß war, obwohl, ob das an zuviel Kleidung lag oder an Roman – warm und nackt in seinem Arm, seine Zunge verspielt und fordernd in seinem Mund und, _oh Gott, er ist hart, wegen mir, was mach ich bloß, Scheiße, aber er fühlt sich so gut an_ – das mochte der Teufel wissen.

Küssen. Aufs Küssen konzentrieren, bloß nicht weiterdenken, küssen konnte er, er wußte, wie das ging, Lippen, Zunge, Zähne… nur, nein, er wußte es nicht, er hatte keine verdammte Ahnung, weil mit Roman alles anders war, sogar Küssen. Vor ihm hatte er eine bestimmte Vorstellung davon gehabt, wie es beim Küssen lief. Der Junge war Angriff, das Mädchen Verteidigung – ja, bescheuerter Vergleich, sicher, aber es schien eben zu passen. Es ging immer um den Vorstoß, um die Eroberung, das Machtspiel, wie weit läßt sie mich gehen, wie sehr gibt sie nach, ich hab die Kontrolle, ich geb den Ton an, zumindest bei den Mädels, die er bisher geküßt hatte. Roman scherte sich offensichtlich nicht die Bohne um solche etablierte Rollen, oder vielleicht gab es die bei Schwulen nicht so in dem Sinn, was wußte er schon… Roman küßte mal fordernd und aggressiv, mal flirtend und zurückhaltend, und Deniz wußte nie, woran er war. Es war zum Verrücktwerden, es war verwirrend und befreiend und anders und hundert Prozent, komplett und uneingeschränkt geil.

Roman unterbrach den Kuß und legte den Kopf zurück, eine Augenbraue leicht hochgezogen; er zerrte spielerisch am Kragen von Deniz’ Jacke. „Irgendwie fühl’ ich mich hier etwas benachteiligt“, sagte er mit einem Hauch Süffisanz und machte eine vage Geste gegen Deniz’ vollständige Bekleidung hin.

Deniz sah unwillkürlich nach unten und räusperte sich. „Brauchst du gar nicht, so wie ich das sehe“, fuhr es aus ihm heraus, und prompt spürte er, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoß. Roman blinzelte verblüfft zu ihm hoch, dann lachte er auf, überrascht und entzückt. „Aber aber, Herr Öztürk! Wer wird denn nachmessen?“

Deniz war hin- und hergerissen zwischen im Boden versinken wollen und dem dringenden Wunsch, Roman zu zeigen, daß er nicht komplett grün hinter den Ohren war. Er entschied sich für Letzteres und faßte nach Romans Schultern, um ihn wieder an sich zu ziehen, aber Roman trat unerwartet einen Schritt zurück. Er ergriff Deniz’ Hand, bevor sie von seiner Schulter fallen konnte und verschränkte ihre Finger. „Vielleicht sollten wir das Ganze in mein Zimmer verlegen, bevor die Mädels zurückkommen.“ In seinem Tonfall schwang der leiseste Hauch einer Frage mit – natürlich, ganz Roman, ließ ihm auch jetzt noch einen Ausweg, die Möglichkeit, es sich anders zu überlegen. Das brachte zwar genau null – Deniz hatte den Punkt, an dem er sich hätte umdrehen und gehen können, längst hinter sich gelassen – aber auf eine seltsame Art rührte es ihn fast. Sagen konnte er das Roman natürlich nicht, aber er spürte, wie sich seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzogen, und seine Nervosität ließ etwas nach. Nicht sehr viel, aber etwas. „Okay“, murmelte er.

Roman strahlte dermaßen, daß Deniz unwillkürlich wieder nach ihm griff. Roman wich mit der angeborenen Grazie eines Tänzers zur Seite und zog ihn mit sich auf seine Zimmertüre zu. Deniz stolperte hinterher, er fühlte sich so tollpatschig wie ein junger Welpe.

Zimmer. Türe. Bett. Es war, als sei seine Welt zusammengeschmolzen auf einsilbige Worte. Er stand unbeholfen in der Mitte des Zimmers, während Roman eine kreppbezogene IKEA-Lampe einschaltete, die den Raum in gedämpftes Licht tauchte. Er starrte auf das Bett – gemacht, nachlässig, aber doch, ordentlicher als es bei ihm je der Fall wäre. _Was mach ich bloß?_ Roman lehnte an der geschlossenen Tür, nackt und sichtbar erregt und offensichtlich war es ihm nicht im geringsten peinlich, dem Mistkerl. Er lächelte sogar. „Bißchen ungestörter hier drin. Wir wollen ja keine Wiederholung von dem Drama mit Marian.“  
Deniz schluckte, sein Hals war unglaublich trocken. Er nickte bloß, zu mehr reichte es nicht. Roman sah ihn an, als wollte er... Deniz wußte gar nicht was, als wollte er ihn auffressen oder so. Überhaupt sah er aus... Deniz’ Blick glitt ohne sein Zutun ständig an ihm auf und ab, er konnte nicht anders als hinsehen. Glatte Haut, auf der die Wassertropfen fast getrocknet waren; die Muskeln sanft konturiert im gedämpften Licht der Zimmerlampe. Seine Brustwarzen standen aufrecht... gut, das schienen sie fast immer zu machen. Deniz verkniff sich ein nervöses Lächeln und starrte hin. Rosa und steif, und plötzlich, ganz ungebeten, konnte er sich lebhafst vorstellen, die Zähne um eine davon zu schließen und zuzubeißen, ganz leicht nur, gut, vielleicht ein wenig fester... Er biß sich unwillkürlich auf die Lippen. Sein Blick wanderte weiter nach unten, und er spürte, wie er schon wieder rot wurde, hol’s der Teufel. Romans Schwanz war größer als erwartet – _erwartet, hab ich was Bestimmtes erwartet?!_ – und stand prall und ziemlich ungeniert von seiner Körpermitte ab, die Spitze geschwollen und leicht feucht, ob nun vom Wasser oder... Es war zum Umkommen heiß hier drin, heizten die etwa schon? Abrupt zerrte Deniz sich die Jacke herunter und feuerte sie in die Ecke, schön, was Roman konnte, konnte er schon lange! Er hatte wahrhaftig nichts, dessen er sich schämen sollte. Er trat sich die Turnschuhe von den Füßen, zerrte sich das Shirt über den Kopf; sein Herz schlug wie verrückt, und er verhedderte sich prompt in den Ärmeln – war ja klar, gerade jetzt. Er gab einen genervten Laut von sich. Dann war Roman plötzlich da, ganz nahe... befreite ihn aus dem unkooperativen Shirt und legte ihm beide Hände an die Wangen, ganz sanft brachte er Deniz’ Gesicht an sein eigenes heran.

„Hey, mal langsam“, flüsterte er, und sein Atem war heiß auf Deniz’ Haut. „Wir haben Zeit, okay?“

Er grinste schief, bemühte sich vergeblich um seinen üblichen großspurigen Ton, schaffte es nicht ganz. „Du vielleicht. Ich explodier gleich.“

Aber Roman lächelte bloß und küßte ihn, langsam und genüßlich, mit weicher, spielerischer Zunge, und plötzlich ging ihm der Atem leichter, das Herz schlug immer noch heftig in seiner Brust, aber mehr in gespannter Erwartung jetzt als in Panik. Es war Roman, es war okay. Er brauchte nicht so tun, als kenne er sich besser aus als es der Fall war. Er brauchte niemand anderes zu sein als er selbst, weil Roman aus unerfindlichen Gründen _ihn_ wollte, den bescheuerten kleinen Öztürk mit der großen Klappe und herzlich wenig dahinter.

Roman zog an seinem Unterhemd, es gesellte sich zum Shirt und der Jacke in der Ecke. Romans Hände glitten über seine Brust, zu den Schultern hoch und die Arme runter, verschränkte ihre Finger und drängte ihn nach hinten; er legte den Kopf zurück, schien etwas sagen zu wollen, aber Deniz hatte genug von dem verdammten Gequatsche. Er suchte begierig nach Romans Mund, faßte um seinen Hals und bog seinen Kopf nach hinten, während seine Zunge das Innere von Romans Mund erforschte. Roman überließ ihm ohne weiteres die Führung, die Zunge nachgiebig und lockend, und Deniz folgte ihr nach, umschlang sie mit der eigenen, leckte die Konturen seiner Lippen nach und fühlte das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen. Seine Jeans schienen plötzlich um ungefähr drei Größen zu eng zu sein. Er stolperte, als er ein Hindernis hinter sich fühlte – es war bloß die Bettkante, aber ihm war fast schwindelig und er griff nach dem einzigen Halt, den er hatte: schlang die Arme fest um Roman und gab ob dem plötzlich engsten Hautkontakt ein peinlich doof klingendes kleines Stöhnen von sich. Roman lachte verhalten gegen sein Ohr, mit einem warmen Luftschwall, der Deniz’ Haut zum Kribbeln brachte, und er verlor endgültig den Boden unter den Füßen.

Die Bettkante in den Kniekehlen, setzte er sich abrupt hin; Roman, den er dabei nicht losgelassen hatte, landete halb neben ihm, halb auf seinem Schoß. Er ließ sich vom Positionswechsel kaum stören und drehte sich nur leicht seitwärts, um sein verletztes Bein ausstrecken zu können; dabei hatte er den Kopf in Deniz’ Schulterbeuge und knabberte eine kleine Spur sanfter, aber bestimmter Küsse an seinem Hals hoch. Deniz’ Atem ging hart, er spürte, wie ihm Schauer über den Nacken liefen und ließ seine Hände – _hört auf zu zittern, ihr bescheuerten Dinger_ – über Romans gebeugten Rücken gleiten, folgte den leichten Erhebungen seiner Wirbelsäule.

„Du schmeckst gut“, murmelte Roman in sein Ohr, und Deniz legte den Kopf zur Seite, um ihm besseren Zugang zu verschaffen. Sagen konnte er nichts, seine Zunge fühlte sich schwer und benommen an, als hätten Romans Küsse ihn gelähmt. Er zog Roman enger an sich, plötzlich unglaublich süchtig nach mehr von diesem Körper, mehr von den festen Muskeln unter glatter Haut, dem gelegentlichen scharfen Vorsprung der Knochen und der warmen, großzügigen Anmut, mit der er sich bewegte, sich bereitwillig näher ziehen ließ, und alles an ihm sagte _ja, es ist okay, du kannst mich anfassen, mach was du willst._

Während Romans Lippen über seinen Hals zu seinem Ohrläppchen hochglitten, ließ Deniz seine Hände wandern, fuhr über Romans Schultern zu seinen Seiten herunter, erst zögerlich, dann ermutigt durch ein verhaltenes „Mhmmm“ in seinem Ohr. Er fuhr leicht über Romans Brust, spürte die harten Brustwarzen unter seinen Handflächen und hörte ihn scharf einatmen. Neugierig geworden kehrte er zurück, umkreiste die steifen Nippel mit den Fingern und nahm probeweise eine davon zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, mit leichtem Druck. Roman atmete schwer, er küßte sich an Deniz Kiefer entlang und erhob sich dann über ihm, die Hände auf Deniz’ Schultern. Deniz kniff beide Brustwarzen noch einmal zusammen, etwas nachdrücklicher diesmal, rollte sie langsam zwischen den Fingern, und Roman ließ den Kopf in den Nacken sinken.

„Deniz“... es kam als halbes Stöhnen heraus und bei dem Anblick – Romans lang gebogener Hals, die steifen, dunkelrosa Nippel zwischen Deniz’ Fingern und der einzelne Wassertropfen, der zwischen Romans Brustmuskeln hinunterlief – durchlief es Deniz wie ein Schauer. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, schon jemals etwas so Geiles oder Schönes gesehen zu haben wie Roman in diesem Augenblick, nackt und einladend auf seinem Schoß. Er faßte Roman hart an den Armen und zerrte ihn zurück an sich, küßte ihn hart und gierig und tastete gleichzeitig blind nach unten. Romans Schwanz war heiß und prall unter seiner Hand, er zuckte leicht unter der Berührung, und Roman murmelte etwas Unverständliches, das im Kuß unterging. Deniz schloß seine Finger um ihn, erst zögerlich, dann plötzlich kühner werdend, wer scherte sich schon drum, ob er was falsch machte, Roman hatte ja gesagt, daß es keine große Sache war, und außerdem, war es nicht sowieso leichter als bei Mädchen? Schließlich hatte er selbst einen Schwanz, er wußte, was er mochte, also so sehr anders konnte es bei Roman auch nicht sein...

Ungebeten stieg eine Erinnerung aus München flüchtig in ihm hoch, an Valerie, das Mädel, mit dem er zum ersten Mal... naja, geschlafen konnte man es nicht nennen, er war innerhalb von etwa fünf Sekunden in ihrer Hand gekommen und hatte die nächsten zehn Minuten in einer qualvollen Abwechslung aus stammelnden Entschuldigungen und einer zunehmends verzweifelteren Suche nach ihrem Kitzler verbracht, während sie versuchte, ihm Anweisungen zu geben und dann wenig überzeugend einen Orgasmus vorspielte, um es hinter sich zu bringen. Nicht gerade sein berühmtester Moment.

Das hier dagegen... das hier war damit überhaupt nicht zu vergleichen, dies war anders; völlig neu, ja, aber gleichzeitig seltsam vertraut. Er war selber hart, so sehr, daß es fast wehtat; seine Haut schien in Flammen zu stehen, wo immer Roman ihn berührte, eine Hand in seinem Nacken, leicht kraulend, die andere an seinem Bauch. Er fühlte seine Bauchmuskeln unter der Berührung zucken. Seine eigene Hand glitt an Romans Schwanz hoch, er hatte keinen Rhythmus, noch nicht, er war noch ganz damit beschäftigt, das Gefühl zu erforschen, die volle Härte unter seinen Fingern... auch jetzt wieder vertraut, aber gleichzeitig gar nicht. Er ließ seine Hand nach unten wandern, fühlte noch vom Duschen feuchtes, krauses Haar und die verwundbare Rundung der Hoden – wieder hoch, er faßte fester zu, pumpte ein paarmal probeweise, Romans Atem schwer und süß in seinem Mund, zunehmend schneller werdend.  
Er wurde sicherer, fand Gefallen an dem Gefühl und Romans unverblümten Reaktionen... auch das anders als bei Mädchen, dachte er, nicht so ein verflixtes Ratespiel, gefällt es ihr jetzt oder tut sie nur so? Hier gab es keine Zweifel. Es war nicht zu übersehen, daß es Roman gefiel, was er machte. Er gab ihm keine Anweisungen, sondern ließ ihn tun, was er wollte, zeigte ihm durch seine Bewegungen und die Laute, die er von sich gab, daß er es schon richtig machte. Deniz genoß das Experimentieren, das aufregende Machtgefühl... egal, ob grün hinter den Ohren oder nicht, er konnte Romans Atem beschleunigen, ihn dazu bringen, so wie jetzt mit den Hüften nach vorne zu stoßen und sich leicht zu winden. Er legte noch etwas zu, seine Finger flogen jetzt förmlich an Romans Schwanz auf und ab, er drückte härter zu, rieb mit dem Daumen über die Spitze und spürte die Feuchtigkeit der Lusttropfen, die sich dort angesammelt hatten. Dann krampfte sich plötzlich alles in Romans Körper zusammen, er gab eine Art heiseres Grollen von sich, sein Schwanz zuckte heftig in Deniz’ Hand und ergoß sich über seine Finger und seinen Bauch. Deniz fuhr leicht zusammen und sah nach unten, etwas überrascht, aber nicht unzufrieden mit sich.

Roman war halb an ihm heruntergesunken, übergangslos entspannt und schwer anstelle der völligen Anspannung, die seinen Körper noch eine Sekunde zuvor beherrscht hatte. Deniz hielt ihn leicht mit einem Arm um die Schultern, während er die andere Hand unbeholfen am Bettlaken abwischte; nun, da das erledigt war, befand er sich wieder auf unbekanntem Terrain. Sein eigener Schwanz pochte heftig unter seinem Reißverschluß; er versuchte stillzusitzen und sich nicht hin- und herzuwinden.

Dann hob Roman mit einiger Mühe den Kopf und blinzelte zu ihm hoch. „Sowas wie du gehört gesetzlich verboten“, erklärte er bestimmt. Dann holte er tief Luft, strich sich mit einer leicht fahrigen Bewegung das Haar aus dem Gesicht und rutschte von Deniz’ Schoß herunter. „Überhaupt ist es ein Verbrechen, daß du die noch anhast“, verkündete er neckend und tastete nach dem Knopf von Deniz’ Jeans. Zwischen seinen Knien kauernd, öffnete er Knopf und Reißverschluß so schnell und geübt, daß Deniz ein diffuser Eifersuchtsgedanke durch den Kopf schoß, der völlig unerwartet kam – _wievielen Typen er wohl schon die Hosen ausgezogen hat?_ – aber der Gedanke fand keinen Halt, denn Roman schaute ihn fortwährend an, die blauen Augen klar und intensiv im schummrigen Licht; er zerrte leicht an den Jeans, und Deniz hob ungelenk die Hüften, um es ihm leichter zu machen. Er biß sich auf die Lippen, als Jeans und Unterhosen an ihm hinabglitten, der Druck des Stoffes fast schmerzhaft an seinem Ständer, aber Roman war vorsichtig, gut, er wußte schließlich, wie das ging... schon wieder dieser Gedanke, ja was denn, er war schließlich froh darüber, daß wenigstens einer von ihnen wußte, wo’s langging.

Jeans und Unterhosen landeten samt seinen Socken achtlos auf dem Boden, dann war Roman wieder da, zwischen Deniz’ leicht gespreizten Knien, zog seinen Kopf zu sich herunter und küßte ihn, hart diesmal, die Lippen fest und fordernd, verschaffte sich Raum in seinem Mund, in seinem Arm. Deniz spürte eine Art von halb vertrautem Rebellionsgefühl in sich aufsteigen; er küßte hart und trotzig zurück, gab keinen Millimeter nach. Einen schwindelig-hitzigen Moment lang verwandelte sich der Kuß in einen Kampf, Deniz spürte kurz den scharfen Druck von Zähnen in seiner Unterlippe, ein plötzlicher Schmerz, gar nicht ganz unwillkommen. Er biß versuchsweise zurück, versuchte Roman zurückzudrängen, ihn unterzukriegen, _ich kann das auch, schon lange, warte bloß_. Dann verlagerte Roman sich leicht nach vorne, schob ein Bein zwischen Deniz’ Schenkel und der plötzliche Hautkontakt an seiner empfindsamsten Stelle war wie ein elektrischer Schlag, es durchzuckte Deniz von Kopf bis Fuß, Hitze und Lust, schärfer als Romans Zähne um seine Unterlippe. Er umklammerte Romans Hüften, zerrte hart an ihm, um ihn näher an sich zu bringen, er wollte mehr, mehr Haut, mehr von dem Gefühl, mehr von allem. Er rieb sich schamlos gegen Romans Bein und verdrängte den Gedanken daran, wie das wohl aussehen mochte. Wenn er nicht aufpaßte, würde er in ungefähr zehn Sekunden kommen, und das durfte auf gar keinen Fall passieren, er durfte sich nicht blamieren, er würde durchhalten, und wenn es ihn umbrachte.

Dann verlor Roman unwillkürlich das Gleichgewicht auf seinem anderen, schlecht balancierten Bein und fiel mit einem überraschten „Mmmpfff“ gegen Deniz. Sie landeten vollends rücklings auf dem Bett, Arme und Beine ineinander verstrickt, ungelenk und tollpatschig wie junge Hunde, und Roman gab ein unterdrücktes Lachen von sich. „Sorry. Das war ja nicht eben elegant.“ Er war mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf Deniz gelandet und stützte sich jetzt auf einem Arm hoch, um auf ihn herunterzublicken. „Bist du okay?“ Einen Augenblick lang konnte Deniz nur wortlos zu ihm hochstarren, der Sprache beraubt von dieser plötzlichen, uneingeschränkten Nähe, Haut an Haut, Roman nackt und schamlos über ihm; sein noch feuchtes Haar wild verstrubbelt und kleine Lachfältchen um die blitzenden Augen, die Lippen leicht zuckend, amüsiert und zärtlich zugleich. Etwas an dem Anblick überwältigte ihn, fast hätte er was gesagt, etwas Doofes und unverzeihlich Kitschiges wie _Ich bin so total in dich verknallt_ , aber das ging ja nicht. Stattdessen nickte er bloß. „Alles bestens.“ Er legte eine Hand um Romans Nacken, um ihn zurück nach unten zu ziehen; er wollte dieses Lächeln schmecken, verschlingen, jeden Millimeter davon mit seinen eigenen Lippen nachzeichnen.

Sie hatten ja schon jede Menge rumgeknutscht, aber gegen das hier wirkte das alles vollkommen keusch: Roman, hier, über ihm, seine Hände schienen überall zu sein, und seine eigenen konnten auch nicht genug kriegen; sie glitten über Romans Nacken zu seinen Schulterblättern, den Rücken hinunter und dann, nach nur sekundenlangem Zögern, die Wölbung seiner Hinterbacken entlang. Roman gab wieder dieses kleine, heisere Grollen von sich, das Deniz fast verrücktmachte. Er fühlte sich ermutigt, härter zuzupacken, umfaßte Romans Hintern mit beiden Händen und zog ihn hart gegen sein Becken. Roman warf den Kopf in den Nacken, und Deniz nutzte die Gelegenheit aus, seine Zähne leicht in Romans Haut zu graben, genau an dem Punkt, wo Hals und Schulter zusammentrafen. Er schmeckte salzigen Schweiß und roch das herb-fruchtige Shampoo. Romans Beine waren eng mit seinen eigenen verwickelt, und fast ohne eigenes Zutun stieß Deniz mit den Hüften nach oben, hilflos begierig nach mehr, nach Druck, Reibung, irgendwas. Ihm war, als sei er noch nie in seinem Leben so scharf gewesen – wenn es das war, was andere Jungs bei Mädchen spürten, dann kein Wunder, daß er sich so lange gefragt hatte, was ihm entging.

Roman stützte sich schon wieder hoch, weg von ihm, der Mistkerl, das war sowas von nicht drin. Deniz griff blindlings nach ihm, aber Roman legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern und drückte ihn bestimmt nach unten. Sein Atem ging schwer; er lächelte immer noch, oder schon wieder, aber seine Augen waren dunkel vor Verlangen.

„Du bist der absolute Wahnsinn, weißt du das?“ sagte er heiser. Sein Blick wanderte an Deniz Körper auf und ab, als könnte er sich nicht sattsehen; eine Hand folgte seinen Augen und glitt langsam und genüßlich über seine Brust zu seinem Bauch, gemein und neckend über seine Hüften zu seinen Schenkeln und dann wieder nach oben, ohne sich dem Körperteil zu widmen, auf dem Deniz seine Hand am dringendsten haben wollte.

„Ich könnt’ dich glatt auffressen.“ Das Lächeln veränderte sich, gewann eine dunklere Nuance an Verführung, sinnlich und dekadent wie herbe Schokolade. „Ich glaub, genau das mach’ ich jetzt auch“, raunte er in Deniz Ohr und biß ihn leicht ins Ohrläppchen, bevor er sich weiter nach unten schob.

Deniz sog scharf die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein, als Roman sich über seinen Oberkörper nach unten küßte. Er ließ sich Zeit, knabberte an Deniz’ Brustwarzen und fuhr mit den Fingern seine Rippen nach, er zog seine Spur feuchter Küsse über seine Bauchdecke, folgte mit den Zähnen den Konturen eines Hüftknochens. Deniz hatte die Augen geschlossen, er konnte nicht hinsehen. Romans Gewicht ruhte warm und solide auf seinen Beinen, Deniz spürte seinen Schwanz – schon wieder halb hart – an seinen Unterschenkel gepresst, Romans Hände an seinen Hüften, Romans warmen Atem, der über seine Schenkel blies. Er selbst atmete schwer; er konnte das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen hören, und ihm war, als sei alles in ihm nur auf einen Punkt der Erwartung gerichtet. Er wußte zwar, was kommen sollte, kommen mußte, aber gleichzeitig hatte er nicht die geringste Ahnung – _mach’s doch, Mensch, verdammt, tu’s doch endlich, laß mich nicht betteln... ich glaub, ich bettle auch drum, wenn du das willst, aber bitte bring mich nicht dazu_.

Aber als es dann geschah, war es, als hätte er nichts, aber auch gar nichts davon gewußt, was da auf ihn zukam. Romans warme Lippen, die sich plötzlich um seinen Schwanz schlossen, der Schock seiner Zunge, heiß und feucht, und dann die nach unten vorstoßende Hitze, als Roman ihn langsam tiefer in seinen Mund nahm, das alles traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Ein heiseres Stöhnen brach aus ihm heraus, dicht gefolgt von Romans Namen, und sein Becken zuckte ohne sein Zutun nach oben. Roman ließ sich davon nicht stören, er hielt ihn an den Hüften fest und glitt fest mit den Lippen an ihm auf und ab.

Deniz krampfte die Hände in die Bettlaken zu beiden Seiten und versuchte sich verzweifelt zu beherrschen, um nicht sofort zu explodieren. Das einzige Mal, daß Valerie sowas versucht hatte, hatte sie ein paarmal zaghaft geleckt und dann das Gesicht verzogen und gemeint, sie könne das nicht. Abgesehen von der Kürze war es schlabberig und unangenehm gewesen, und mit dem hier – _oh Gott, was macht er mit seiner Zunge!_ – mit dem hier sowas von überhaupt nicht zu vergleichen. Es war mehr als offensichtlich, daß es Roman nicht im geringsten unangenehm war. _Ich könnt’ dich glatt auffressen_ , hatte er gesagt, und genauso fühlte es sich an: Als könnte Roman nicht genug von ihm bekommen. Er machte Dinge mit seinem Mund, die Deniz sich nicht hätte träumen lassen, wechselte ab zwischen langen, genüßlichen Schleckern mit seiner Zunge, spielerischem Erkunden der Eichel und tiefen, heißen Vorstößen bis zur Schwanzwurzel, und Deniz war, als könnte er sich jede Sekunde spontan einfach auflösen. Er stieß ein unfreiwilliges Wimmern aus, als Roman seine Zunge zum Verrücktwerden aufreizend um Deniz’ geschwollene Schwanzspitze zucken ließ, und biß sich automatisch auf die Lippen, um das bescheuerte Geräusch zurückzudrängen.

Plötzlich war der warme Druck von Romans Mund weg, und Deniz gab einen protestierenden Laut von sich; er hob den Kopf und öffnete die Augen, um zu sehen, was los war. Roman sah unter halb gesenkten Wimpern zu ihm hoch und schüttelte den Kopf. „Verkneifen gilt nicht, mein Süßer“, sagte er mit gespielt streng hochgezogener Braue, obwohl auch sein Atem schneller ging. „Ich will jedes Stöhnen hören.“ Er sah unglaublich sexy aus, wie er da zwischen Deniz’ Beinen lag, die Wangen gerötet unter seinem unordentlichen Haar, die Lippen leicht geöffnet und feucht, und Deniz spürte praktisch, wie sich bei dem Anblick jeder letzte zusammenhängende Gedanke aus seinem Kopf einfach in Luft auflöste.

Deniz nickte nur – zum Sprechen hielt er sich nicht für fähig – und fuhr Roman mit einer unwillkürlich bittenden Geste durch das Haar, drängte ihn wieder nach unten. Roman hatte offensichtlich nichts dagegen, er schloß seinen Mund wieder fest um Deniz, und diesmal hielt er sich nicht zurück, als ihm ein tiefes Stöhnen entfuhr. Roman belohnte ihn mit einem festen Saugen, das ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns trieb. _Mein Süßer_ , das ungewohnte Kosewort klang noch in seinen Ohren nach – eigentlich sollte sich das ja wohl furchtbar verkitscht anhören, aber von Roman klang es irgendwie nicht so, bloß liebevoll und neckisch und irgendwie schön.

Er wußte nicht, wie lange er hier schon lag, wahrscheinlich nicht mal ein paar Minuten, aber er konnte spüren, daß er nicht mehr lange konnte; als Roman eine Hand von seiner Hüfte nahm, drängte er automatisch nach oben, trotz Romans anderer Hand, die ihn festhielt. Roman verlagerte sein Gewicht und schob Deniz’ Knie nach oben; er hielt kurz in seinem Tun inne, aber bevor Deniz protestieren konnte, war er schon wieder da und lutschte ihn aufs Neue hingebungsvoll, härter jetzt und gar nicht mehr spielerisch, und oh Gott, lange hielt er das wirklich nicht mehr aus...

Er fuhr überrascht zusammen, als er Romans Finger an seinen Hoden spürte, feucht von Spucke oder sonstwas, und dann weiter hinten, hier und da geschickt Druck an empfindlichen Stellen ausübend, und dann...

Deniz öffnete den Mund und keuchte auf, als ein schlüpfriger Finger vorsichtig in ihn eindrang, er gab einen Laut von sich, von dem er selbst nicht wußte, war es Protest oder Überraschung oder beides, aber gerade da preßte Roman seine Zunge gegen die empfindliche Ader an der Unterseite seines Schwanzes, und der Laut ging in ein Stöhnen über. Er spreizte unwillkürlich seine Beine etwas weiter, in einer nicht ganz bewußten Einladung. Die Augen hielt er fest zugedrückt, er sah nichts, wollte auch nichts sehen, hörte nichts mehr außer seinem eigenen stoßweisen Atem. Er fühlte nur noch, alles war zusammengeschrumpft auf die Welt des Tastsinnes, mit jedem Nerv und jeder Faser spürte er: die rhythmische Bewegung von Romans Lippen und Zunge, seine linke Hand, die seine Hüfte streichelte, ganz sanft, wie beruhigend – was ja wohl ein Scherz war, als ob ihn jetzt irgendwas beruhigen könne. Seine andere Hand... der Finger bewegte sich in ihm im selben Rhythmus wie Romans Mund um seinen Schwanz, es fühlte sich seltsam an, fremd, und er durfte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, wie er wohl aussah hier, auf dem Rücken liegend, die Beine auseinander, während er sich gleichzeitig einen unglaublich heißen Blowjob verpassen und sich jetzt auch noch fingerficken ließ. Aber all das schien längst nicht mehr wichtig oder wirklich zu sein, wirklich war nur der Moment und das Gefühl, gerade jetzt, als Roman ihn tief in seinen Mund sog und sich gleichzeitig ein zweiter Finger zum ersten gesellte; das unglaubliche Gefühl der Hingabe, er wußte nicht mal, wer an wen, es war auch egal, er stieß nach vorne in Romans Mund und dann nach hinten, den kreisenden Fingern entgegen, und die stießen plötzlich etwas weiter vor, krümmten sich leicht und übten Druck aus, und Deniz’ Welt explodierte einfach. Er wollte Roman noch warnen, er hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie so im allgemeinen die Etikette war, vielleicht wollte er die Bescherung nicht in seinem Mund haben – „Roman...“, stammelte er und zerrte leicht an seinem feuchten Haar, aber es war schon zu spät, er bäumte sich hoch und kam härter als je in seinem Leben. In seinem Kopf rauschte es wie hinter einem Wasserfall, und vor seinen fest geschlossenen Augenlidern zuckten bunte Funken.

Roman wich nicht zurück, im Gegenteil, er hielt ihn fest in seinem Mund und lutschte ihn weiter, bis er fertig war, saugte ihn praktisch aus, und Deniz zuckte ihm noch einmal hilflos entgegen und lag dann still, vollkommen ausgelaugt und mit dem Gefühl, als sei jeder einzelne Knochen in seinem Leib zu Butter geschmolzen.

Vage kriegte er mit, daß Roman sich an seinem Körper hochschob; eine Hand legte sich an seine Wange. Noch immer schwer atmend schlug er mit einiger Mühe die Augen auf und sah Romans Gesicht dicht vor sich. Ein paar Haarsträhnen klebten an seiner Stirn, und seine Lippen waren halb geöffnet, rot und geschwollen. Ohne nachzudenken schlang Deniz einen Arm um seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu einem Kuß herunter, fuhr die Konturen seiner Lippen nach und schmeckte salzigen Schweiß und noch etwas anderes, unvertraut und irgendwie herb und erdig... _das bin ich_ , fuhr es ihm diffus und glühend heiß durch den Kopf, _er schmeckt nach mir_.

Romans Hand glitt von seiner Wange in sein Haar, und er vertiefte den Kuß, härter und drängender als zuvor, sein Atem ging heftig, und als Deniz allmählich aus seinem angenehmen Zustand der Ausgelaugtheit auftauchte, merkte mit einiger Verspätung, daß Roman wieder ganz hart war. Immer noch küssend, stützte Deniz sich mühsam auf einen Ellenbogen auf und tastete unbeholfen nach Roman – ob es wohl okay war, wenn er wieder mit der Hand, oder erwartete Roman, daß er auch...?

Dann merkte er auf einen Schlag, daß Romans andere Hand immer noch zwischen seinen Beinen lag, die Finger zwar nicht mehr in ihm, aber trotzdem noch sehr wohl an Ort und Stelle... und daß Roman nach wie vor zwischen seinen Beinen lag, sein Ständer hart an Deniz’ Schenkel.

Unwillkürlich hielt er im Kuß inne und löste seine Lippen von Romans, rang beschwerlich nach Luft und spürte, wie sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte. Er hatte plötzlich eine ernüchternde Flut ungewollter Bilder vor Augen... der leicht angewiderte Blick seines Vaters, als er in der Tür stand; Bulle und seine bescheuerten Sprüche über den Hintereingang; vage Vorstellungen von peinlichen Stellungen und anzüglichen Witzen von wegen Arschficker...

Dann spürte er Fingerspitzen an seiner Wange, warm und vertraut; er sah hoch und hatte Romans Gesicht dicht vor sich, die blauen Augen sanft und leicht besorgt, trotz der angespannten Erregung seines Körpers, die Deniz in jedem Muskelstrang fühlen konnte. „Deniz?“

 _Ich liebe die Art, wie er meinen Namen sagt_. Er schluckte, wie gefangen in diesem Blick, und spürte, wie alles andere nebensächlich wurde. Roman hatte eine Art, ihn anzusehen, die ihn sprachlos machte – als sei er tatsächlich etwas Erstaunliches und Ansehenswertes, als könne Roman sich gar nicht sattsehen. Er war es seit Jahren gewohnt, daß ihm Blicke folgten – er war ein gutaussehender Junge und wußte das auch, er hatte gelernt, es sich zunutze zu machen. Aber wenn Roman ihn so anblickte wie jetzt eben – bezaubert und ergriffen und dabei leicht amüsiert, als mache er sich über seine eigene Betörtheit lustig – schien er dabei mehr zu sehen als bloß ein hübsches Gesicht. Es war, als sähe er tiefer, als durchschaue er Deniz’ Großspurigkeit und sein angeberisches Gehabe komplett und ließe sich davon nicht im Geringsten täuschen... und als sähe er darunter trotzdem etwas, das es wert war, bewundert zu werden. Deniz wußte nicht, was, aber er hoffte zutiefst, daß Roman ihn nicht irgendwann ansehen und merken würde, daß er sich getäuscht hatte; daß dieses unerklärliche, unbekannte, strahlende Ding, das er da anscheinend sah, gar nicht da war, bloß Schein und Trug und blödes Getue, wie so vieles an ihm. Egal, wie bescheuert es klang, er wollte diesen Blick verdient haben.

Roman lächelte ihn verhalten an, ein seltsames Lächeln war es, zart und beinahe wissend, vor dem Deniz sich ausgeliefert und gleichzeitig vollkommen frei fühlte.

„Willst du...?“ platzte er heraus, ohne nachzudenken; er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er die Frage zu Ende bringen sollte, sah kurz nach unten, dann wieder hoch und spürte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoß, als er Romans überraschten Ausdruck sah. Roman zögerte und schluckte, Deniz sah die Bewegung seines Adamsapfels deutlich. Er leckte sich unbewußt über die Lippen.  
„Schon, sehr.“ Roman atmete tief ein und sah ihn durchdringend an. „Läßt du mich denn?“

Er zögerte einen Herzschlag lang. Biß sich auf die Lippen. Nickte. „Klar.“ Er spürte, wie sich sein einer Mundwinkel in einem halb nervösen, halb selbstironischen Lächeln hochzog. „Wenn’s dir nichts ausmacht, daß ich nicht die Bohne Ahnung hab.“

Roman grinste und ließ die Finger seiner rechten Hand unerwartet leicht kreisen, sodaß Deniz zusammenfuhr und scharf die Luft einzog. „Naja, besonders viel Ahnung gehört da ja nicht dazu.“

„Okay.“ Deniz wandte die Augen ab, plötzlich war ihm dieser intensive Blick zu viel. Abrupt stützte er sich hoch und setzte dazu an, sich auf den Bauch zu drehen, gerade als Roman sich zu ihm herunterneigte. Das Ergebnis war ein ziemlich schmerzhafter Zusammenstoß ihrer Köpfe.

„Au!“  
„Scheiße!“  
„Sorry! Bist du-?“  
„Geht’s dir-?“

Sie faßten gleichzeitig nacheinander, und beim Anblick von Romans besorgtem, schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht mußte Deniz plötzlich loslachen. „Tut mir leid...“  
Lachfältchen bildeten sich in Romans Augenwinkeln, als er erst grinste und dann kicherte, die Lippen sanft an Deniz’s schmerzender Stirn. „Alles okay?“  
„Ja.“ Deniz packte ihn an den Schultern und küßte ihn, sagte dann grinsend: „Ich muß schon sagen, miese Koordination für eine preisgekrönte Eislaufprinzessin. Solltest du nicht die Grazie in Person sein oder so?“  
„Ach, halt den Mund, du.“ Roman biß ihn in die Unterlippe und schob sich über ihm hoch, verlagerte sein Gewicht gegen Deniz’ Brust. „Lümmel. Was zappelst du auch rum?“

„Ich wollt’ nur...“ Deniz spürte, wie er wieder rot wurde, verdammt, er mußte sich das echt abgewöhnen. „Äh, ich dachte...“ Er runzelte die Stirn, als Roman einen Arm unter sein Knie schlang und sein Bein nach oben drückte, ihm war nicht ganz klar, was das werden sollte. „Ich, äh, dachte, das geht nur von hinten.“  
Fast sofort wünschte er , er hätte es nicht zugegeben – _toll gemacht, Deniz, häng dir doch gleich ein Schild mit „Doofe Jungfrau“ um den Hals!_  
Aber Roman lächelte nur zwischen Küssen schwer atmend gegen seine Lippen. „Nee. Das Gerücht verbreiten neidische Heten, die’s heimlich auch gerne mal von hinten hätten.“

Deniz schnaubte ein Lachen, er fühlte sich seltsam befreit durch das Herumgealbere. Der Druck der Erwartung, die Peinlichkeit des Nichtwissens schienen plötzlich sehr viel weniger schwerwiegend. „Okay, also wie...?“  
„Warte.“ Quer über ihm liegend reckte sich Roman nach dem Nachtkästchen, fummelte kurz in der Schublade herum und tauchte mit einem Kondom und einer Tube in der Hand wieder auf. Einem Impuls folgend schnappte Deniz ihm das Kondom kurzerhand weg. „Hey!“ protestierte Roman empört, nur um einen Moment später aufzustöhnen, als Deniz nach unten faßte und eine Hand um Romans Schwanz schloß, schon viel weniger zögerlich als zuvor, während er mit der anderen und den Zähnen die Packung aufriss. Deniz streichelte ihn etwas unbeholfen und fummelte ihm dann das Kondom über, er kam sich unglaublich tollpatschig vor, aber Roman schien es nichts auszumachen; er lächelte ihn mit lustdunklen Augen an und neigte sich ihm für einen kurzen, harten Kuß entgegen.

Deniz folgte dem sachten Druck von Romans Händen, begriff schnell genug selber, worum es ging, und positionierte seine Beine wie angewiesen. Er kam sich etwas doof vor dabei, außerdem war es leicht unbequem, aber Roman ließ ihn nicht viel zum Nachdenken kommen. Er hantierte kurz mit der Tube Gleitcreme herum, dann spürte Deniz wieder seine Finger, feucht und schlüpfrig, die sanft in ihn eindrangen. Deniz biß sich auf die Lippen, er war sich vage seiner verwundbaren Position bewußt, ein Bein über Romans Schulter, das andere ähnlich hoch, Roman hielt es unter der Kniekehle fest... und gleichzeitig Romans Finger an ihm, in ihm, kreisend und lockend, unvertraut aber erregend, bis er spürte, wie es sich in seinem Schwanz wieder regte. Roman merkte es auch, er blickte nach unten und gab ein leichtes Schnauben von sich. „Achtzehn“, murmelte er, dann sah er Deniz in die Augen, einen Mundwinkel schief verzogen, obwohl eine gewisse Anstrengung um seine Augenwinkel lag.

„Okay?“ fragte Roman, und er nickte, obwohl, woher zum Teufel sollte er das wissen?

Die Finger glitten aus ihm; stattdessen spürte er die Spitze von Romans Schwanz, hart und sehr viel größer als die Finger zuvor. Er gab einen unfreiwilligen Laut von sich, als Roman langsam nach vorne stieß, es war so ungewohnt, anders, hart, voll, seltsam. Geil. Er atmete in kurzen, heftigen Stößen, unbewußt zusammen mit Roman, der sich langsam zurückzog, dann wieder vorstieß. „Geht’s?“ flüsterte er, und Deniz konnte nur nicken, seine Hände in Romans Rücken verkrampft. Es spannte ein wenig, aber es tat nicht wirklich weh, nicht so, wie er erwartet hatte. Es fühlte sich einfach nur voll an, heiß, er hatte keine Ahnung, daß man da unten so empfindsam sein konnte... Roman verlagerte sich ein wenig, änderte die Richtung seiner Stöße leicht, und Deniz konnte sich ein Stöhnen nicht verbeißen. Es war derselbe Punkt, den Roman zuvor mit seinen Fingern stimuliert hatte, bloß traf er ihn jetzt mit mehr Druck, mit jedem Stoß, jetzt schon härter, schneller, er hatte nichts dagegen, im Gegenteil. Er ließ seine Hände fahrig über Romans Rücken und Schultern gleiten, biß leicht in seinen Hals, fand eine steife Brustwarze mit den Fingern und kniff sie zusammen wie zuvor, erst ganz leicht, dann auf Romans leichtes Wimmern hin härter, verdrehte sie leicht zwischen seinen Fingern, bis Roman laut stöhnte und unwillkürlich hart in ihn hineinstieß. Deniz hob versuchsweise die Hüften seinen Stößen entgegen, erst zaghaft, dann mutiger. Sein Schwanz war wieder völlig steif, und als Roman eine Hand nach unten gleiten ließ und anfing ihn zu pumpen, stieß er begierig nach seinen Fingern.

Er spürte Romans Atem stoßweise auf seiner Wange und öffnete die Augen – er wußte gar nicht, wann er sie geschlossen hatte – und sah sein Gesicht ganz nahe vor sich, die Lippen feucht und geöffnet wie in Überraschung, der Blick so intensiv auf Deniz Gesicht gerichtet, als könne er nichts anderes sehen. Seine Pupillen waren geweitet und verschluckten fast das helle Blau der Iris. Deniz schloß eine Hand um seinen Hals, fühlte die schluckende Bewegung des Adamsapfels unter seiner Handfläche.

„Du bist so...“ murmelte Roman heiser; ohne den Satz zu Ende zu führen, beschleunigte er seinen Rhythmus und drückte gleichzeitig mit der Hand fester um Deniz’ Schwanz zu. Er schloß die Augen, sein Gesicht verzerrte sich kurz wie in Überraschung oder Schmerz. Seine Hüften zuckten hart nach vorne, während sich ihm ein seltsamer Laut entrang, rauh und fast verzweifelt, und sich alles an ihm verkrampfte. Deniz hatte selbst Mühe Luft in die Lungen zu kriegen, der Anblick über ihm raubte ihm den Atem: der weiche, fast verblüffte Ausdruck der verschleierten Augen, die feucht glänzenden Lippen, die Schweißtropfen, die von seiner Stirn perlten. Alles in ihm war gespannt wie ein Bogen; er spürte die letzte, zuckende Bewegung von Romans Schwanz tief in sich, und nach ein, zwei fahrigen Bewegungen von Romans Hand kam es ihm selbst, er warf den Kopf nach vorne und verbiß sich hart in Romans Schulter, während er das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen hörte.

Als er einigermaßen zu sich kam, lag Roman über ihm, schwer und reglos.  
Deniz hatte nicht die Kraft für mehr, als eine Hand leicht um seinen Nacken und den anderen Arm um seine Mitte zu legen und ihn festzuhalten; auf eine seltsame Weise fühlte er sich einen Moment lang überhaupt nicht doof und unterlegen, sondern entspannt und stark; so, als müsse er diesen warmen, vollkommen losgelösten Körper, der so vertrauensvoll auf ihm ruhte, irgendwie schützen. Roman war immer so laut, so kompromisslos und selbstbewußt in seiner Identität verankert, daß seine Verletzlichkeit nicht offensichtlich war; es fiel bei weitem nicht sofort auf, daß sich hinter seinem strahlenden, bereitwilligen Lächeln und seinem offenen Charme eine überraschend tiefe Unsicherheit verbarg. Deniz hatte bisher nur kurze Blicke darauf erhascht... nach Bulles Angriff, in der Umkleide, bevor sie zusammen aufs Eis gegangen waren, und heute nachmittag, als Roman ihm gesagt habe, er solle ihn nie wieder anlügen. Aber sie war da, diese Unsicherheit, diese seltsam wunde Stelle. Deniz wußte nicht genau, woran er dabei war, aber hier und jetzt, in diesem schwerelosen Zustand absoluter Intimität war ihm für einen Augenblick seltener Einsicht so, als könne er es beinahe begreifen. Roman war wie das Eis, auf dem er tanzte: glitzernd und einladend und blendend schön, aber allzu einfach zu brechen.

Deniz schloß unwillkürlich seine Arme enger um ihn, so fest, daß Roman einen unterdrückten Protestlaut von sich gab und sich aus seiner Umarmung befreite. Er rollte mit einem tiefen Aufatmen von Deniz herunter und setzte sich auf.  
Deniz verzog leicht das Gesicht, als er aus ihm herausglitt; er hörte Roman mit dem Kondom hantieren, schaute aber nicht hin, unwillig, den Moment mit so profanen Dingen wie dem Entsorgen des Beweismaterials zu verbringen. Ganz ließ es sich trotzdem nicht vermeiden, daß Teile der Realität allmählich wieder zu ihm durchdrangen: ein kleiner Krampf in seinem Unterschenkel, das leicht wunde Gefühl in seinem Hintern, das sich erst jetzt bemerkbar machte, sein klebriger Samen auf seinem Bauch.

Dann senkte sich die Matratze neben ihm, als Roman sich schwer neben ihn fallen ließ. Er spürte Fingerspitzen an seiner Schulter.

„Alles okay bei dir?“ fragte Roman leise, zögernd. Deniz biß sich auf die Lippen, unwillkürlich leicht ungehalten. Jetzt würde er reden wollen, natürlich, er würde wissen wollen, ob es ihm gut ging und was er davon hielt und wie es gewesen war, und alles, was Deniz wirklich wollte, war noch eine Weile still hierzuliegen, mit Roman im Arm, und das ganze nachwirken zu lassen.

„Scha… Deniz?“

Deniz drehte ohne Eile seinen Kopf und blinzelte in Romans leicht besorgtes Gesicht hoch. „Du wolltest mich aber nicht gerade Schatz nennen?“ fragte er in nur halb gespielter Drohung. Roman sah betreten drein und biß sich leicht auf die Lippen, dann versuchte er es mit einem unschuldigen Ausdruck. „Äh. Nein?“  
Deniz mußte grinsen; mit den groß aufgeschlagenen Augen unter verstrubbeltem Haar sah Roman ungefähr wie vierzehn aus. „Das wollen wir auch ganz schwer hoffen“, sagte er und schubste Roman träge gegen die Brust.  
Roman verdrehte die Augen und warf sich grinsend neben ihm auf einen Ellenbogen. „Macho.“

Deniz zog die Brauen hoch. „Nach dem, was du gerade mit mir angestellt hast, bin _ich_ der Macho?“ Aber der anzügliche Ton gelang ihm nicht ganz, und er spürte, wie er wieder rot wurde; er war eindeutig noch nicht soweit, darüber scherzen zu können, oder auch nur normal zu reden.

Roman schien zu verstehen, zumindest blödelte er nicht zurück; den Kopf zur Seite gelegt, sah er Deniz mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Unerwartet scheu wich Deniz seinem forschenden Blick aus. Er räusperte sich, wollte etwas sagen, wußte nicht was. Roman half ihm auf die Sprünge. „Wie fandst du’s?“  
Deniz zuckte leicht die Schultern, noch zu überfordert mit der Frage. „Anders halt.“ Er räusperte sich. „Ist es immer so?“

Roman lächelte. „Neeeiiin“, sagte er gedehnt. „Es gibt jede Menge Möglichkeiten.“ Er neigte sich nach vorne und rieb seine Wange sanft an Deniz’ Schulter, eine seltsam rührende Geste, wie ein anhängliches Kätzchen. „Zum Beispiel hoffe ich schon, daß du auch für einen Rollentausch zu haben bist“, murmelte er, sah schelmisch unter den Wimpern zu ihm hoch und biß ihn dann leicht in die Schulter. Deniz starrte ihn an, das Bild ganz plötzlich und unglaublich lebhaft vor seinen Augen: Roman, wie er sich nackt unter ihm wand, warm und stöhnend und ihn um mehr bettelnd, während er...

Er schluckte krampfhaft, zwang sich zu einem unverfänglichen Lächeln. „Klar.“ Er beugte sich schnell vor und küßte Roman flüchtig auf die Stirn, um seine plötzliche Verwirrung zu kaschieren. „Ich brauch ne Dusche.“ Er drückte kurz Romans Finger und ließ dann los, rollte sich seitlich aus dem Bett und brauchte einen Moment, um seine butterweichen Beine zum Stehen zu bewegen; er fühlte sich wohlig schlapp und ausgelaugt.

Schließlich schaffte er es und wandte sich zur Tür. Romans Stimme hielt ihn zurück, er sagte noch einmal seinen Namen, weich und dunkel, auf diese Art, wie nur Roman ihn aussprach: „Deniz.“

Er drehte sich um und mußte erneut schlucken bei dem Anblick: Roman schlank und entspannt auf den zerwühlten Laken, die klaren, langen Linien seines Körpers vom billigen Schummerlicht der Lampe zärtlich umspielt.

„Du kommst aber schon wieder?“

Da war sie wieder, diese seltsame Unsicherheit: das Eis, kühn und herausfordernd, aber beileibe nicht unverwundbar. Deniz lächelte so beruhigend er konnte.

„Natürlich komm ich wieder.“


End file.
